Una Vez Mas
by Muse Princess
Summary: Siempre digo que sólo será una noche más pero él y yo sabemos que es mentira. Cruzo mis dedos y espero que esta vez sea verdad y que sólo sea una noche mas. Sus manos suben y bajan por mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar suspirar. Mañana me levantare sintiéndome satisfecha pero culpable. MIMATO


Holaaaa ¿como están?

Espero se encuentren bien (: bueno aquí tengo una idea que he escrito. Primero muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de abrir esto y segundo quiero informarles que esta es la primera vez que escribo para Digimon y que si ven que puedo mejorar en algo por favor díganmelo lo agradecería muchísimo. Espero disfruten y dejen un** review** por fiiis muchas gracias.

**Este one-shot está basado en la canción de Maroon 5 One more night. **

Titulo:** Una Vez Mas**  
Autor: Muse Princess  
Rating: Rated: T  
Genero: Romance  
Publicado: 25-05-13

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Terminamos peleando por cualquier cosa ya sean sus extrañas costumbres de niña caprichosa o mi desastrosa personalidad. Los gritos no se hacen esperar en el pequeño apartamento, parece como si se hubiera desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

- ¡Estoy harta Yamato! -a penas pude esquivar el libro que iba directo a mi cara.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -me aproxime a ella y le quite de las manos el jarrón que pretendía lanzarme.

- ¡Tú eres el que esta mal! -se alejó de mí y camino rápidamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza- te quiero fuera ¡ahora!

No es la primera vez que me toca lidiar con sus complejos de arquera, la última vez terminé con una taza en la mitad de la cabeza. Siempre pierdo el control cuando estoy cerca de ella. No sé que es lo que me hace volver una y otra vez. Es cierto que es una chica dulce e inocente, que rara vez se enfada por algo pero algo debo estar haciendo mal para hacerte reaccionar así.

- ¿Ya te fuiste? -su voz está un poco más calmada pero puedo percibir los rastros de enfado.

- No pienso irme hasta que salgas de ahí y me dejes hablar -me recosté de espaldas a su puerta y me deslice hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- Espero que no tengas hambre porque no me pienso mover de aquí -reí ante su ocurrencia.

- Tú eres la que esta encerrada no yo -dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- la cocina está a tres metros de mí, Mimi.

- Te odio

Ya me estaba cansando de esta situación. Mis amigos lo han notado también, he estado muy irritable, mas de lo normal, desde que volví con Mimi. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Respire hondo para calmarme un poco. Tal vez Takeru tenía razón y debía cortar esta relación por lo sano.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar leves sollozos provenientes de mi habitación. Sí, esta vez habíamos terminado en mi apartamento en lugar del de ella, ahora que pienso mejor, si hubiéramos ido a su casa esto no estaría pasando.

- Mimi abre por favor -no hubo respuesta- Mimi esto no es fácil para mí tampoco

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, además de los pequeños sollozos, decidí levantarme y tomar la perilla y girarla. Sorprendentemente estaba abierta, esta chica era algo especial. Abrí con lentitud la puerta esperando algún objeto volador dirigido hacia mí pero no hubo ninguno. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la cama con mis sabanas entre sus manos utilizándolas como pañuelos.

- Ey, Mimi no llores por favor -me acerque a ella y me arrodille.

Sus ojos color miel estaban cristalinos debido a las lagrimas. Su cabello castaño claro revuelto por la agitación de la pelea. Esa imagen era de lo más hermosa para mí, tal vez hubiera sido mejor sin las lágrimas por su rostro pero no podía evitar quererla. Esta chica y sus maneras de hacerme amarla.

- Por favor -tomé su rostro con una de mis manos- Déjame explicarte.

- N-No p-puedo con esto Yamato -ella no se movió ni un poco solo levantó su mirada hacia la mía.

* * *

Sus perfectos ojos azules se encontraban clavados en mí como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Su mano se sentía cálida contra mi mejilla.

- Ella es sólo…

- ¿Una amiga? -lo interrumpí- no soy tonta _Matt_, los amigos no se mandan ese tipo de mensajes.

- ¿Me dejas hablar? -ahora mi rostro estaba entre sus dos manos- ella sí es una amiga pero...

- Lo sabía -cerré mis ojos para evitar mirarlo mas, me dolía- Sólo necesitaba eso.

Me intente levantar pero el rubio frente a mí me tomó entre sus brazos y me pego a su cuerpo con fuerza evitando que escapara. Me removí por un par de segundos pero deje de batallar contra él ya que su perfume golpeo mis sentidos haciendo que mi cabeza dejara de funcionar.

- Ella es mi ex novia -su voz sonó cerca de mi oído- estuve con ella la noche que terminamos la ultima vez.

- ¿Por qué? -mi voz no tembló ni un poco.

- Estaba tomado y necesitaba sacarte de mi mente -siempre es lo mismo con él.

- ¿Funciono?

- ¿Qué?

Me separo un poco de él para verme directo a la cara. Yo ya había dejado de llorar, no me podía permitir ser tan débil frente a él otra vez. Aunque no valía la pena ya que él esta tan ligado a mí que es imposible ocultar algo y no puedo evitar sentirme estúpida por volver una y otra vez.

- ¿Funciono? ¿Pudiste olvidarte de mí? -me había liberado de sus brazos y ahora lo observaba con mis brazos cruzados.

- ¿Mimi? -se acerco a mí de nuevo pero lo empujé para que se mantuviera lejos

- ¿Sí o no? -mis puños se apretaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo- ¡responde!

- ¡No! -su grito exasperado me asusto un poco y retrocedí pegando mi espalda a la pared.

* * *

Golpeé la pared frente a mí y coloque mis manos a cada lado de pequeña chica frente a mí. Estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo.

- No Mimi, no funciono ¿no entiendes? -tomé sus brazos con fuerza- eres imposible de olvidar.

- Yamato… -su voz volvió a su tono dulce y cálido.

- No puedo sacarte de mí -la acerqué mas- no importa cuanto quiera borrarte de mi vida, jamás podre.

No dejé que dijera una palabra más y la besé. Pasé mis manos por su cintura y la pegué aun más contra la pared. Sentí como ella tomaba con fuerza mí cabello y halaba hacia atrás.

- ¿Sólo una noche más? -su mirada estaba fija en mis labios.

- Sólo una vez mas -la besé de nuevo y esta vez la cargué y la llevé hacia mi cama.

Intento decirle que no pero mi cuerpo me lleva la contraría y termino abalanzándome sobre ella, una vez mas. Su brillo de labios sabor a vainilla me deja sin aliento cada vez que lo pruebo sobre sus labios. Estoy seguro de que mañana me odiare por esto.

* * *

Siempre digo que sólo será una noche más pero él y yo sabemos que es mentira. Cruzo mis dedos y espero que esta vez sea verdad y que sólo sea una noche mas. Sus manos suben y bajan por mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar suspirar. Mañana me levantare sintiéndome satisfecha pero culpable.

* * *

Agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones con un **REVIEW**

-Opiniones.

-Ideas.

-Criticas.

-Correcciones

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**Chaoo cuidense mucho!**


End file.
